


The wedding gown

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/M, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red! The color of the pure and glorious dawn! Red, unsullied by the wrongs of the past!" Enjolras loves the color red. So he enthusiastically suggests red wedding-gown to Cosette: ethically made - from the red velvet lavishly paid for the hard workers - with blue flowers and white lace. Colors of Patria!<br/>Add: in 1832 white wasn´t yet "must" color to the brides and there actually was red wedding-dresses."<br/>Note: English is not my first language, and this is not even my fandom, but I just have to write this silly little story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wedding gown

"You should use red as your wedding toilette," Enjolras said.

He was sitting on his bed, still recovering from his wounds. Marius and Cosette stared at him.

"Red velvet," Enjolras said,  "the pure and glorious color of new dawn, with blue flowers and white lace as decoration - Marianne, unsullied and in all of her glory!"

"Sounds lovely..." Cosette said.

"But you must pay generously to the hard-working seamstresses!" Enjolras said.

"Of course", Cosette said. "That goes without saying."

"Enjolras," Marius said. "I think Cosette should let to choose the color of her toilette..."

"Colors of France are wonderful idea," Cosette smiled. "I think a blue silk dress, with red and blue flowers, would be lovely." 


End file.
